Frozen
"Frozen" is an instant Disney classic that hits all the right notes so that it'll be remembered for years to come. The story is written so well by giving something familiar with the Disney formula, but executed in a way that makes it look completely new. The animation is breathtaking with great use of effects and designs like Elsa's ice palace and the kingdom of Arendelle. The characters are lovable from the powerful but frightened Elsa, to the high-spirited Anna, to the snarky yet charming Kristoff, to the naive Olaf. The songs are just unforgettable, with a more Broadway tone that's uplifting, fun, and often pretty deep." - AniMat's critique of Frozen on his Top 5 Best & Worst Animated films of 2013 Frozen is a 2013 American 3D computer-animated musical fantasy-comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures.[4] It is the 53rd animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. Inspired by Hans Christian Andersen's fairy tale The Snow Queen, and featuring the voices of Kristen Bell, Idina Menzel, Jonathan Groff, Josh Gad, and Santino Fontana, the film tells the story of a fearless princess who sets off on an epic journey alongside a rugged, thrill-seeking mountain man, his loyal pet reindeer, and a hapless snowman to find her estranged sister, whose icy powers have inadvertently trapped the kingdom in eternal winter. The film underwent several story treatments for several years, before being commissioned in 2011, with a screenplay written by Jennifer Lee, and both Chris Buck and Lee serving as directors. Christophe Beck, who had worked on Disney's award-winning short Paperman, was hired to compose the film's orchestral score, while husband-and-wife songwriting team Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez penned the songs. Frozen premiered at the El Capitan Theatre on November 19, 2013,[5] and went into general release on November 27. Not accounting for inflation, the film is the highest-grossing animated film of all time and the ninth highest-grossing film of all time, having so far grossed $1.09 billion in worldwide box office revenue, $398 million of which in the United States and Canada.[6] It was met with widespread critical acclaim, and several film critics considered it to be the best Disney animated musical since the studio's renaissance era.[7][8] The film won two Academy Awards for Best Animated Feature and Best Original Song ("Let It Go"),[9] the Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film,[10] the BAFTA Award for Best Animated Film,[11] five Annie Awards (including Best Animated Feature),[12] and two Critics' Choice Awards for Best Animated Feature and Best Original Song ("Let It Go"). in 2015, a sequel had been announced with Lee and Buck returning as directors, set to be released in 2019. Appearences in EDP Projects *Top 5 Best & Worst Animated Films of 2012 at the end of the video, when he looks at what 2013's animation would offer, a poster for it is shown, and he labels it as "Shut up, and take my money!" *AniMat's Reviews - Free Birds At the end of the review, a poster of the movie is shown with AniMat begging "PLEEEASE! HELP US, DISNEY! YOU'RE OUR ONLY HOPE!!!!". *AniMat's Reviews - Frozen he reviews the film and awards it the AniMat's Seal of Approval saying that it has a great story that executes the Disney formula in a whole new way, animation that is beautiful, characters that are both colorful and complex and songs that will give people fond memories about the film. *AniMat's Reviews - Walking With Dinosaurs at the beginning of the review, some footage of it is shown, and he mentions that he thought it was the last animated film of 2013, when Walking With Dinosaurs (a WORSE film of an annoying year for animation than Frozen) ''was announced completely out of nowhere. *Top 5 Best & Worst Animated films of 2013 footage of the film is shown throughout the video, mostly when he talks about it, which is when he awards it the #1 spot on the best list. *AniMat's Reviews - Rio 2 When he talks about the songs, he mentions it and the poster for it appears on screen, alongside Muppets Most Wanted. *AniMat's Classic Reviews - Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs at the end, the film is mentioned as an example of a good film. *AniMat's Top 10 Favorite Disney Animated Films In the intro of each video in the countdown, a clip of Elsa in the "Let it Go" scene from Frozen is shown. Also, When he talks about #8 on the list, ''The Lion King, he refers to said film as the "Frozen of the 90's" and notes the similarities between the films in terms of their history. As he does this, footage from Frozen ''is played. Also, he made ''Frozen his 5th honorable mention (tied with Tangled) before hitting the #1 spot. *AniMat's Reviews - Big Hero 6 Footage of the "Let it Go" sequence of the film is shown at one point in the review. * Top 5 Best & Worst Animated Films of 2014 footage from the film is shown as background footage a few times and is also mentioned by AniMat at the beginning as one of only two animated films from 2013 that were actually good (the other being Despicable Me 2). * Animation Lookback: Best of Stop-Motion * AniMat's Reviews - Cinderella + Frozen Fever since part of the review also talks about the short, Frozen Fever, the film is frequently mentioned either by word or footage, as well as a joke about the film's announced feature-length sequel. Also, since we see him pull a Blu-Ray of the film off the shelf behind him, this reveals that AniMat has a Blu-Ray/DVD of the film. * Why Do People Think Animation is for Kids? Some footage from the film appears in the background behind AniMat during the video. * Animation Lookback: Studio Ghibli in part 6, when he's talking about The Wind Rises, and that it got nominated for Best Animated Feature at the Oscars, ''Frozen ''is mentioned (and the film's poster appears onscreen) as the animated film that the latter lost to. * AniMat's Classic Reviews - Chicken Little (where?!?!?!?!?!) * Top 10 Documentaries on Animation * Why Are Animated Films Cartoony Nowadays? Category:AniMat's Seal of Approval winners Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Honorable mentions Category:Animated films Category:2013 Category:Top 5 Best Animated Films of 2013 winners Category:1996